Beautiful mind
by journeyintales
Summary: An analytical mind — they are usually the easiest to shape and improve, and Lady Rowena would have loved to shape this one. [Ravenclaw!Ron]


TGS: Madame Malkin's Dress Shop (Sorting hat: Write from the perspective of the Sorting Hat), Ollivander's Wand Shop (12 inch - Write about a Ravenclaw character), It's a bit Riddikulus (Atychiphobia: The fear of failure. _Write about a Ravenclaw student_ \+ "Oh no, oh no… I've forgotten how to spell my name. How could I forget that?" / "Well, that's usually the first question on a test."), TGS Anniversary Event (Hogwarts, Sky-blue, family, Draco Malfoy.)

 **AU! And maybe OOC. Sorting Hat's pov**

wc: 680

* * *

Ah, finally we are up to the letter _W_.

I've had to sort some pretty difficult cases this time, many of whom might have done well in more that one House — brilliant, complex minds, all of them. I'm sure they'll do good and make Hogwarts proud.

"Weasley Ronald!" the Professor calls.

The boy slowly makes his way to me. He isn't different from any other member of his family — hand me down robes, red hair, and many freckles.

Gryffindor would be the first and most obvious choice, I can tell from the way he walks towards me. He's a bit shaky maybe, but then… who wouldn't be? His hands are at his sides and look pretty steady — not trembling or hidden or made into fists — and his eyes are clear, not elusive.

It's actually when I see those sky blue eyes that I hesitate and decide I won't be sorting him into Gryffindor as soon as I brush his head. There's something in them — a glint of determination, ambition even — and… and… something else which I can't name at first.

Those eyes are not distant or staring into space. No, they judge.

They are judging _me_ , wondering about my reliability.

Suddenly, I find myself eager to look into this boy's mind. Godric forgive me for it, but I'm curious.

So when I finally brush his red hair, I don't waste any time and immediately start exploring his neat mind — neater than I expected, almost as neat as that Granger girl's.

As I skim through Ronald Weasley's memories, I wonder which Founder would have liked to have him as an apprentice, even though I have no doubt he'd be able to please each one of them.

Helga's loyalty, Salazar's ambition, Godric's courage, and Rowena's wisdom are all there, entangled, blurred together in a knot only I can untie.

"Ronald Weasley… Hm, I see a complicated mind," I say.

The boy shrugs. "Dunno… I guess it depends on who studies it — like chess," he adds as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

I can see it is to him.

It actually makes things easier, and I wonder how did I miss it.

An analytical mind!

It's been long since I last saw one. They are usually the easiest to shape and improve, and Lady Rowena would have loved to do it. She always complained that the other Founders stole her most promising pupils to turn their minds into instruments serving everything but intelligence itself.

I can see in this boy the desire to be different, to be unique, and that's what Rowena looked for.

I have some doubts still lingering due to his courage and sense of honor — his lack of interest for hard working has ruled Hufflepuff out, while his seeing the world in black and white, thought not unusual in chess players, has ruled Slytherin out — that and his already burning rivalry with a Draco Malfoy.

"Are you seriously considering Ravenclaw for me?" he asks appalled — but after having been told he's not good enough for long time, I can see he's secretly pleased. He's stubborn though. "I'm Gryffindor material. I won't have it any other way."

"Are you sure? Ravenclaw could help you, you know?"

"Yeah, I can already picture myself right before any exam, in panic.

"' _Oh no, oh no… I've forgotten how to spell my name. How could I forget that?'_

"And don't you want to know what the lovely, understanding answer would be?

"' _Well, that's usually the first question on a test.'_

"Yeah, no doubt I'd be a great Ravenclaw," he finishes his sarcastic tirade, slightly breathless despite it all happening in his head only.

"Indeed!" I say. It's cheeky of me, but I don't care. "Good luck in your new House, Mr. Weasley. Never forsake your Gryffindor spirit — you'll find Gryffindors on your way and they'll be your treasure — but until then, your mind will be a great add to…

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

 **Ravenclaw!Ron is very dear to me and I'd like to write more about him, so if you have any prompt/idea, you're more than welcome to send them to me :)**


End file.
